The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 26, 2010 Plot After escaping the, Ben expelled himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Luckily Gwen teleports the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix via voice command so Vilgax cannot use it, enraged Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood, destroying it with everything within a hundred miles. Kevin turns back to normal because it was the Omnitrix's energy that mutated him and without it, his normal form again and Gwen gives him a "victory kiss". Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood and tells Kevin to help him fight Vilgax, Ben manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix by threatening to blow him up and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeat Vilgax. Vilgax turns into a giant squid-like creature (his true form) and tried to eat Ben. Ben emerges as Jetray and when ask if Vilgax survived, Ben simply replies that Vilgax has survived worse. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo Aliens used *Ultimate Humongousaur (used by Albedo) *Humongousaur (used by Bioids) *Diamondhead (used by Bioids) *Lodestar (used by Bioids) *Spidermonkey (used by Bioids) *Swampfire (used by Bioids and Ben) *Ultimate Swampfire (used by Ben) *Jetray (used by Ben) Trivia *The Omnitrix is destroyed is this episode. *This episode marks the first on-screen kiss of Gwen and Kevin. *Vilgax's goal of having an entire army powerd by the Omnitrix (first mentioned in the Ben 10 episode, Secrets) finally comes to fruition. *The self-destruction of the Omnitrix causes Kevin to finally return to normal, as it was the Omnitrix's energy that had been keeping him in his mutant form all along. Albedo has the same experience and has Ben's form but when the Omnitrix self-destructed, he did not return to his original form, like Kevin did. *Ben is able to self-destruct the Omnitrix using voice command. Quotes *'Vilgax': It's going to be glorious Albedo!! *'Albedo': Pardon me for me not beaking the applause. *'Vilgax': Of all the planets I conquered, this will be the sweetest. *'Max': There is an Earthly expression about not counting chickens before they hatch. *'Vilgax': The Tennyson family, and their pet juvenile delinquent. *'Kevin': "Juvenile"? I'm gonna be eighteen a year next from next Tuesday. *'Gwen': Your birthday's next week and you didn't even tell me? *'Kevin': It's no big deal. *'Gwen': I don't have time to pick out a present. *'Vilgax': I wouldn't worry myself, girl. None of you will live to see the day. *'Vilgax': Fire's not so useful, now that we're in my element. *'Ultimate Swampfire': A sinking ship is your element? That explains sooo much. *'Gwen': What happened to Vilgax? *'Ben': I didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse. *'Kevin': He could come back. *'Ben': If he ever does, it's hero time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes